The Family
by FlyingBoppers
Summary: Mary Meridian gave up her children to the School. When one of them is taken away, the others escape. But Stella, Ebony, Nathanial, Luna, and Leo don't expect to find Thomas at all, much less where he ended up, in a Flock.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel: Because you didn't have enough stories you were working on!**

**Me: Oh shut up. This one has been bugging me.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Will I be able to see them?" <em>

"_Yes, Ms. Meridian, you'll dress as a nurse a see them once a month."_

"_So they won't even know I'm their mother?" _

"_No, Ms. Meridian."_

_Mary Meridian sighed. Pregnant with quadruplets, unknown father, these kids weren't going to have a bright future anyways._

"_What DNA samples again?"_

"_An avian, a bat, a Newfoundland dog, and a panther." _

"_Is it safe?"_

"_We're almost positive we have the correct dosage."_

"_...Alright."_

_So the document was signed, 4 children to science._

Mary looked over the newborns, beaming with pride and joy.

2 boys and 2 girls, all tampered with, yet perfect all the same.

The oldest by 2 minutes, the avian boy, Thomas Aang Meridian. He had his mother's dark hair, but he had dark, predatory eyes and dark wings on his back.

Next was the bat girl, Stella Soara Meridian. Her mothers hair and green eyes, but leathery wings, and no doubt near-sightedness.

Then another girl, the panther mix, Ebony Grace Meridian. Dark hair, and feral green eyes, with dark cat ears and a dark tail, for hearing and balance. She had no human ears.

Last was the dog boy, Nathanial Apollo Meridian. With his dark hair that was fluffy and everywhere, and his over sized ears, as well as a tail.

Mary had never been happier or sadder in her life.

The scientists checked them over and started to take them away.

Mary's heart broke into a thousand pieces on the spot.

* * *

><p>For 3 years, the quadruplets had mixed emotions about life.<p>

On an average day, they were hardly fed and put through a lot of pain.

But once a month, the tests stopped, they were fed more, and a nice lady came. These were the days the kids lived for.

* * *

><p><p>

Thomas was an odd child. He didn't babble like the others, or complain during tests. Every now and then he spoke very clearly, using simple words, to convey how he felt or what he wanted. But even at 3, he was the rock for his family, the thing that kept them down.

Stella was an everywhere kind of kid. No matter what, she couldn't sit still and never stood in one spot for longer than 10 seconds. She babbled endlessly until she learned real words. Her babbling soon turned into happy words.

Ebony shyed away from everyone. There was babbling and then words, but never about feelings. Ever. In fact, there was a reason. The panther in her said when her family was weak, hungry, or in pain, now would be an excellent time to attack. So even as a young child she fought to keep her human and panther side to herself.

Nathanial was the sweetheart. He couldn't stand pain, whether he or his family was experiencing it. Emotions were more his forte than the others, because he made them feel better by crying with them.

Mary made the observations about her children and felt better. Knowing what they were like made her feel closer to them.

* * *

><p><p>

When the quadruplets turned 4, Thomas started disappearing. The scientists would take him, and wouldn't bring him back for 2 weeks. 2 weeks later, the cycle repeated.

Thomas wouldn't tell the others were they took him.

On the other side of the laboratory, 2 avian hybrids wondered where their friend went every month.

* * *

><p><p>

Once when Thomas left at age 4, he returned to see Nathanial cradling a mess of pink blankets.

A little girl with green eyes and chocolate brown hair blinked at the kids, little feathered brown wings peeking out from her back.

The scientists said she was their baby sister, named Luna Cassiopeia Meridian.

Luna went away for a while, and returned as a 2 year old to her 6 year old siblings.

2 years hadn't changed them much. Their odd personalities remained. Stella knew more words, and had grown less babbly, but still talked plenty. Thomas still remained quiet and disappeared every month. Ebony still restrained herself. Nathanial still loved them all, and became overprotective and Luna.

Luna often asked Thomas were he went, but Thomas didn't answer. He almost wanted to, with those big green eyes looking up at him.

* * *

><p><p>

1 year later, another package arrived, this time swathed in blue.

A little boy with amber eyes and flyaway blond hair, little yellow cat ears, and a tail with a tuft at the end. Leo Nicolas Meridian, part lion.

They kept suffering through, living only for that day a month.

* * *

><p><p>

At age 10, Thomas went to one of his bi-weekly what-they-ares and didn't return.

The other 10 year olds, the 6 year old, and the 3 year old all grew restless, but less on the 3 year old. He didn't really understand, and he had a friend.

Ever since they were introduced when Leo was just 1 ½ Leo and Ari were best friends. Ari laughed at Leo's half lion transformation, and Leo laughed at the jokes Ari told.

It was the best friendship in the world, between 2 boys locked up in a lab, so innocent.

Stella had assumed a leader-like position. Ebony was slowly becoming more in control of her panther side. Nathanial hardly ever left the side of Luna and Leo. Luna was a flighty dreamer who, whenever given the chance, floated about a room. Leo thought he was the fiercest of the fierce, and roared and giggled and wrestled with Ari.

After a year, they accepted Thomas wouldn't come back. 2 months after that, Leo had to struggle to accept Ari wasn't either. The little boy had just stopped coming all together.

That was about when the nice nurse stopped as well. Which left 3 11 year olds, a 7 year old and a 4 year old who missed their brother and had lost what kept them living.

Automatically they tried escaping.

They came close a couple times, but were always caught.

Until the one special day. The day it all went right.

They weren't sure why security was looser that day, but it was. So that was the day the got out through smashing a window.

Stella and Luna flew low to the ground, and Nathanial, Ebony and Leo ran.

5 kids, aged 12, 8, and 5, were finally free. But alone and clueless, about to resort to desperate measures and steal.

* * *

><p><p>

Meanwhile, Thomas 'Fang' Meridian dreaded having to get up and face his substitute family, thinking only of his real one.

**There. And it was awesome.**

**Angel: ...Fine, it was okay. Flying doesn't own Maximum Ride.**

**FLying out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter in one day! Whoo woo!**

**Angel: Good job.**

**Me: Yep.**

Stealing started with Stella. She could tuck in her wings and blend to grab 5 outfits of shirts, sweatpants, jackets and sneakers, and 2 hats.

From there, they only stole when they needed to.

Their early morning routine was simple enough. The kids with animal ears shoved hats on their heads, Stella popped in her contacts, and they all shrugged into their jackets.

Then they started walking. After about an hour, Ebony would go catch a rabbit or two, then stay away from the others for a while until she calmed down and the rabbit was cooked using any branches and the stolen lighter. Stella ate mostly fruit, which there wasn't any around, but she put up with the disgusting

Then they kept going.

They walked their way around the country, nowhere else to go.

Except for that day…that one particular day that changed everything.

The quadruplets minus 1 were 14. Luna was 10 and Leo was 7.

They were walking through Colorado, except Luna and Stella, who were taking the rare chance away from all society to stretch their wings.

Nathanial stopped, his ears perking up. "Helicopters, about a few miles off."

"Stella, Luna!" Ebony called. "Helicopters!"

But Stella was already hovering. Being part bat had made her ears stellar.

Stella quickly pulled Luna into a dive, black hair streaming.

Leo looked at Nathanial, amber eyes brimming with curiosity.

"It could be dangerous." Nathanial whispered.

Leo immediately sat down in the grass, ears flattened against his head, waiting. Luna ran to hide behind the wall of Nathanial and Stella. Ebony sat beside Leo, far enough away so she wouldn't have an urge to 'get him'.

The helicopters roared ahead. This wouldn't have worried them too much, except that Erasers hung out the doors, which was bad enough. But one looked down and locked eyes with Stella, who immediately launched into the sky, grabbing bulky Nathanial.

Nathanial went with her about 100 feet up and launched himself. He landed in front of the helicopter a ways, running like only a giant dog could.

He ran the direction the helicopter had been going until he saw a house. A house shaped like a tilted E in the mountains.

"A house!" Nathanial bellowed.

Stella, still in the sky, nodded even though he couldn't see it.

She ushered Luna up and Ebony and Leo forward. Leo didn't listen and instead motioned her down. Stella lowered slightly, and Leo jumped up into her arms.

Stella found it hard to flap with the adrenaline pumping through her, but she managed.

Once she was almost above Nathanial, who was banging on the door to the house, she dropped Leo. Leo, being part wild cat, landing lightly on his feet.

Stella looked down and back. Ebony was running faster than Stella thought possible, dodging bullets. Black fur began rippling over her face, and her body twisted in ways that allowed her to use both her hands and feet, running faster. It was an eerie look, but Ebony was too much panther, making it happen every few months or so.

Luna was hovering awkwardly right next to Stella now, brown wings beating furiously.

The door opened at the house below. Stella angled into a vertical dive, dragging Luna down with her.

Ebony was approaching as well.

A little blond girl peeked out the door, heard the bullets, saw the kids, and screamed.

"Angel!" yelled a girl from inside. The girl the yelled ran out, about 14 with blond hair and brown eyes, and almost screamed as well.

A boy that looked insanely like the young girl came out and did let out a yell, attracting a mocha-skinned girl about Luna's age who shrieked.

Then a tall red haired boy who seemed overly confused.

That's when Stella and Luna landed, when the helicopters got much too close.

One more person emerged. A tall, dark haired, dark eyed boy with angular features and a personality like stone and steel.

"Thomas?" Nathanial burst out.

"Nate?" Thomas exploded. "Nate, what's going on?"

"We have to fight them off!" Nathanial yelled.

Thomas looked shocked. He knew Nathanial, or 'Nate' hated fighting.

Ebony got there now. "They've got guns!" Then she saw. "Thomas?"

"Ebony?"

"Let's go!" Stella yelled. The helicopters landed. Several Erasers jumped out, about 7 or 8.

One stopped just outside the helicopter, looking straight at Leo.

Leo stared back, and ran towards him.

"Ari!" Leo screamed.

Ari stood in shock, remembering everything Leo had done with him, how he'd gotten him through tough times.

"Leo." Ari mouthed.

The 7 year old lion child did not slow down, only sped up while being chased by other Erasers.

"What did they do to you?" Leo screamed desperately.

Ari wondered how Leo had even seen the little kid in him through the Eraser, or how he himself had recognized Leo 3 years older.

Leo squeezed Ari tight, and the Eraser felt like a little kid again.

Other Erasers grabbed Leo, and Nathanial ran after them, but there were too many, and they were too strong.

Ari still looked shell-shocked, and he stared now at Stella, Luna, Ebony, Thomas, and Nathanial-who was passed out on the ground.

Luna panicked and flew up into the air. The kids from the house looked at her in shock, except for Thomas, who seemed a little overcome with emotion.

They watched as Leo was shoved into a sack and knocked unconscious.

Erasers came at them yelling. They started punching and grabbing trying to get another kid.

One got a hold of the little blond girl, the one the older girl had called Angel. Another emptied a syringe into her neck, rendering Angel unconscious.

The older girl screamed.

The Erasers stopped then, seeming satisfied.

They loaded into the helicopter again, Ari doing so rather slowly, like he was just waking up.

Nathanial and the tall red head were both passed out on the ground, but had not been taken.

Luna dove down and landed right next to Thomas.

"Thomas!" She yelled, throwing her skinny arms around his neck. Thomas leaned in and hugged her back. A tear ran down his cheek.

The other group of kids looked confused. "Fang, what's going on?" The older girl asked.

"Max…." Thomas trailed off.

"Thomas, who's Fang?" Stella asked slowly.

"I'm Fang." Thomas said reluctantly.

"What?" Ebony questioned.

"How can you treat Nate?" Thomas asked.

"Believe it or not, brother, a 14 year old has more control than a 10 year old." Ebony snarked back.

"Fang….." The little blond boy trailed off desperately.

"I'm sorry." Thomas/Fang said sincerely.

"Why did you leave?" Luna said through tears. "It made us need to escape, which brought us here, which means Leo's gone!"

Thomas looked sad now, sadder than the group had ever seen him.

"Oh Luna." He said, leaning into her, crouching down so her head could reach his shoulder.

"Luna," Thomas pulled away and gestured to his group. "This is Max, Iggy, Nudge, and Gasman. The one they…took was Angel."

"We have to go after her." Max said sharply.

"No." Stella said. "There is no way."

"So you don't want your little member back?" Max said snarkily.

"My _brother_, thank you very much." Stella said.

"That should make you want to more." Max pointed out.

"I've been there recently. I know how horrible it is." Stella chocked out.

"Me too," Ebony said sadly. "But I know how much we need Leo. And Thomas."

Thomas looked up hopefully.

"Yes, Thomas. We need you. For the 4 years we were without you it was like life was not complete. And for those half-months you were away, every time Leo or Luna came back after a really brutal test, we tried to comfort them with no avail. You were the only who could hold that job, and I hope you no that." Ebony monologued.

Luna looked at Ebony oddly. Their panther sister never said that much.

"But, there's the issue of me and Nathanial." Ebony added.

Thomas' eyes widened. "You guys can't fly…."

"No, we can't." Ebony responded shortly, and went right back to Nathanial.

There was the real problem.

**It's amazing.**

**Angel: You don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Sampson: But she own Stella, Ebony, Nathanial, Luna, and Leo, and half Thomas.**

**FLying out.**


End file.
